Aquél día de Invierno
by Anna Scheler
Summary: La hija del Alcalde del Distrito 12 tiene un amor, uno no correspondido, que ha sido herido. ¿Que harías por amor? Esta historia participa del reto de minifics de Noviembre del foro "El diente de León". Personaje: Madge Undersee.


**¡Hola buenas! Espero que no notasen demasiado mi ausencia, aquí les dejo un mini fic algo extraño pero que disfrute mucho escribiendo.**

 **Declaimer: La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Esta historia participa del reto de minifics de Noviembre del foro "El diente de León". Personaje: Madge Undersee.**

* * *

Aquel día de invierno

Una joven de bellos rizos salía alegre de la panadería de los Mellark. En sus manos, un paquete humeante de panecillos de fresas. A unos metros, un tumulto de gente se amontonaba alrededor del poste que recientemente había instalado el peacekeepers en jefe.

Se abrió paso entre el gentío y para cuando llego al frente, el paquete había abandonado sus manos, en cambio estas cubrían su boca, para ahogar el grito que escapó de sus labios. Gale Hawthorne estaba amarrado al poste, su espalda ensangrentada y sus labios fruncidos para no gritar en cada azote del agente. Una lágrima solitaria rodó por la mejilla de la muchacha mientras daba un paso adelante.

Ella lo detendría, no dejaría que le hicieran daño. Dio otro paso, pero alguien tomó su brazo y la hizo hacia atrás. Se volteó, su mirada llena de furia se encontró con los ojos azules de Peeta. Detrás de él, Katniss, pasó por su lado sin siquiera mirarla, con la vista fija en el castaño de La Veta que yacía inconsciente. Suspiró, recordándose que su amor por el cazador era imposible, y se alejó, ya no había nada que hacer allí.

Corrió a casa, en su mente, la imagen imborrable de los ojos grises de él fijos en los de ella. La culpaba, por su padre, porque él era el alcalde y quién había aceptado al nuevo jefe. Se sintió morir al pie de las escaleras del vestíbulo.

Se escabulló hasta su cuarto donde se sintió libre para llorar y gritar, sacar su frustración por no poder ayudar a Gale, por ser inferior a Katniss en tantos aspectos, por ser consiente del amor de esos dos y aun así seguir queriendo al muchacho. Se preguntaba cómo podía llegar a gustarle a alguien como él una persona tan simple como ella. Sobre todo, si a su lado tenía a alguien como Katniss, de La Veta, cazadora, voluntaria, tributo, y ahora Vencedora de los Juegos; mientras que ella era solamente la hija del alcalde del doce.

Intentó serenarse. Se sentó en el pequeño tocador que rellenaba su cuarto y observó detenidamente en el espejo, a la muchacha que aún tenía rastros de llanto en su rostro. Pensó en que podía hacer para ayudar y recordó. Su madre, antes enferma, mitigaba el dolor con morflina inyectada.

Nunca había robado nada a nadie, jamás había tenido la necesidad claro. Pero Gale necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera brindársele, y ella lo auxiliaría, aunque eso incluyera tomar algo sin permiso de su madre. Salió sigilosamente de su cuarto y se dirigió al de sus padres. A esa hora su madre estaba en el jardín, así que no debía tener problemas en tomar la droga y salir.

Entró a la habitación principal sin ser vista. Los frascos de morflina y la jeringuilla adecuada estaban en el cajón de la mesa de noche. Las tomó con cuidado ocultándolas. Esperó unas horas para que la noche le sirviera de cobijo para mantenerla oculta. Decidida a ser de ayuda, acomodó su cama para que pareciera que estaba durmiendo y se escabulló por la ventana.

Una noche sin luna era lo mejor que podía pasarle a la muchacha que, oculta bajo una capa, caminaba por las desiertas calles del distrito minero hasta la Aldea de los Vencedores. Sabía que Gale estaría allí, la madre de Katniss era la mejor sanadora del lugar, si alguien podía salvarlo era ella. Al llegar al portal dudó, mordió su labio inferior y se dio unos segundos para tranquilizarse.

Cuando iba a tocar, la puerta se abrió y una pequeña casi chocó contra ella.

¡Oh! – se sorprendió la niña mirándola con esos penetrantes ojos azules- Madge, ¿Verdad? – la aludida asintió rápidamente viendo en su mente la posibilidad de salir corriendo – pasa por favor, todos están dentro - la voz de la pequeña Prim sonaba triste- solo iré a por nieve.

Un grito espantoso llenó el aire. Primrose abrió los ojos de par en par y corrió a por la nieve. Madge fue en sentido contrario, se adentró en la bella casa y siguió los gemidos de Gale hasta la cocina familiar. En cuanto cruzó el umbral, cuatro pares de ojos se posaron sobre ella. Incluso el moribundo Gale fijó su vista en la recién llegada, que simplemente le tendió a la madre de Katniss, la preciada caja de morflina.

La pequeña hermana de Katniss volvió con la nieve y antes de ponerla sobre las heridas abiertas del chico le colocó droga suficiente para que este durmiera la noche sin dolor. Todos agradecieron a la joven rubia el gesto, le invitaron té y galletas que aceptó gustosa y se sentó en un rincón mirando a su alrededor anonadada.

Yo… podría cuidarlo durante la noche – todos se giraron a verla – lucen exhaustos y yo no tengo nada que hacer, podría quedarme, así todos pueden descansar – poco a poco sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo con tantos ojos observándola -

Katniss discutió un poco pero al final todos cedieron. Acercaron la mecedora para que la joven rubia estuviera cómoda, esta se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa a unos centímetros del herido. Todos se fueron y solo quedaron los dos solos, el corazón de Madge palpitando a mil.

Espero mejores Gale, no por mí es obvio- acarició un mechón de su cabello castaño- La chica en Llamas te necesita- sonrió amargamente- y aunque sea solo por verte… yo también te necesito.

Madge…- el susurro del joven la asustó, lo creía dormido- gracias….

El rostro de la chica enrojeció, Gale había alargado su mano hasta ella y la tomó con fuerza incapaz de soltarla. En ese momento quedó profundamente dormido, y ella incapaz de pestañar.

Quizás… tan solo quizás, bastaba con sólo ser la hija del alcalde.

* * *

 **Bueno, después de tanto drabble suena extraño decir que me costó que fueran menos de mil palabras pero me divertí mucho con este personaje esencial para la revolución y que ni nombraron en las pelis. Tratare de escribir otro pero no lo prometo. ¡Saludos!**


End file.
